Sexual Frustration
by HisNeverland
Summary: *Yaoi, LeeGaa and some GaiLee, but only in one of the chapters* Lee gets a call in the middle of the night, it's Gaara. Something very unexpected has happened to him, and now he wants Lee to help him solve his embarrassing problem. The story continues ...
1. SF 1: Let's Talk About Sex

SEXUAL FRUSTRATION

"Ring, ring, ring," Lee slowly opened his eyes. The sharp sound of his cell phone ringing had waked him up. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 04:24. He wondered who could be calling him in the middle of the night. Well, only one way to find out. Lee reached over and grabbed his phone. The display showed an unknown number. Not that there were anything strange with that, Lee never saved any numbers on him phone. He had made him his goal to learn them all by heart, but unfortunately Lee hadn't had the time for that yet. His training had taken all his spare time.

"Hello?" Lee's voice was a clear despise the fact that he had just been tore out of his youthful sleep.

"Umm, Hello, am I talking to Lee?" It was Gaara, one of Lee's best friends. After the fight against Kimimaro Gaara and Lee had developed a strong friendship. "Speaking, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Lee sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Well," Gaara made a short pause, "promise you won't laugh or anything, ok?" It was very unlike Gaara to speak like this, he sounded nervous and … embarrassed? "You know I won't laugh, what's bothering you?" said Lee. "I- I don't know," Gaara stammered. "Umm, what do you mean? You don't know as in you have a feeling that there's something wrong? Or …" asked Lee, trying to understand what Gaara was telling him.

"No, I know what has happened, but I don't know _what it's called or_ _why it happened_," Gaara whispered. Lee hoped with all his heart that it was nothing horrible. "Can you explain? I might know what it is"

Gaara paused again as if trying to find what words to use, "I woke up and my … my …" Lee waited for him to answer, but nothing more came. "Gaara, please go on, you can tell me."

Gaara took one deep breath and said, rather quickly, "When I woke up, my cock was really hard and standing right up. What's this? How can I make it go away?"

"…" Lee didn't know what to say. Actually, he didn't want to say anything. Why did Gaara call him and ask such a question? Why him? Lee closed his eyes, as to shut out the world.

"Lee? You still there?" Gaara asked in a whisper. Lee let out a sigh and said, "Gaara? Did you ever have sex ed in school?"

"No, I never went to the public school, Father didn't want me to. But what does this have to do with sexual education?"

How to tell him, how to tell him, Lee thought as he scratched his head. If only Gai-sensei had been there. Gai-sensei was good at giving explanations on embarrassing subjects. He could have given Gaara the same speech he gave Lee. The speech about "The Birds and The Bees," It had been informative, clean and simple. Not any graphic explanation and no misunderstandings.

"Well, of course, I know what sex is, I'm not stupid, but no one has ever told me about this."

Lee sighed in relief; he did not feel like teaching Gaara how to mate. But he wasn't free yet. How to tell Gaara what the hardness between his legs was? He took a deep breath and said, trying to sound like this was a conversation he had had a thousand times,

"Ok, the thing that has happened is very normal, us being teenagers. When boys reach a certain age the body start changing. Your hormones start messing around with you, and you become interested in the other gender in a sexual way, you might-"

Lee was cut off by Gaara, "the other gender? But I've seen two men together before, and they looked very involved with each other …" This took Lee completely off guard. Not that homosexuality was rare; lots of people were into their own gender these days. Lee gulped; this was a very sensitive topic, because Lee, who was old enough to accept it, wasn't sure where he stood. He had found himself in situations where he had been leaning over to the gay side.

"Gaara, umm, how to put this? Well, most people find the other gender attractive, but as always there are exceptions. Some people feel drawn towards people of their own gender. It's normal and nothing to be disgusted or scared of," Lee said slowly, trying not to sound too nervous.

"I see, well go on, this thing hurts … in a good way, but I still want it to be gone!" Gaara said with a muffled voice. He must have bit his lip or something, thought Lee. "Ok, _the thing_ is called an _erection_; they come if you are sexually exited. Have you been, umm, doing something that might have caused this hard-on?" Lee blushed at the thought of the red head doing anything inappropriate. It was quiet in the other end of the line for a long time, and then he heard Gaara say in a deadly whisper, "Lee, if you tell anyone about this, I will personally finish what I failed to do in the Chuunin exam." Ouch, the Chuuning exam was a banned topic, only brought up in very serious situations. Gaara was not kidding, what he was about to tell Lee was something that was meant to never come out to the rest of the world. "I promise, Gaara, I shall never tell anyone," said Lee, not sure if he wanted to know what had turned Gaara on.

"So I had a dream, about me and … someone else. And we were … err, having … not sex, but something very close to it. And when I woke up I was all sweaty and sticky … and I looked down to see that my dick was acting, umm, weird."

Ow, Gaara had had a wet dream. The Kazekage of Suna had just had a wet dream that resulted in an erection. And now he was calling Lee for advice.

Oh my fucking God, what do I tell him? Lee thought. "Gaara, what you had is perfectly normal for teenage boys. You had what we call a wet dream, or a sex fantasy," I wonder who it was about … I mean, how many girls do Gaara know?

"So it's nothing to worry about? Good. Will it happen again?" Lee felt a blush starting to creep over his cheeks. "It probably will," _and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me to discuss it next time._ "Ok, thank you. At least I now know what it is. Can you please tell me how to get rid of it?" If Lee could choose, he'd say no, hang up on the Kazekage and go back to sleep, and maybe never wake up again. But he couldn't do that. Gaara was in desperate need for his help. "Ok, there are four ways of making it go away. First one, you can let it be and it will most likely disappear. But that might hurt and it takes time. Believe me, if I were you I'd pick one of the other choices," One down, three to go. "Are you with me?" "Yeah, go on."

"The second one is the real meaning of an erection. To have sex, the most effective way," Lee said, now blushing furiously. "So, you're saying I should have sex?" "No, no, no!!! You're way too young, and even though your body might be ready, I doubt _you_ are. I think you should go for this one; take a cold shower, a _really_ cold shower. That will make it go away almost at once, and there will not be any mess to clean up," proud of his little speech about cold showers, Lee thought he had found the perfect solution for his friend … "That would work, but I live in Suna, the desert land. We don't have much water, so we can only take one shower per day, and I happened to shower yesterday." "But if you shower now, you can drop showering later today," Lee said, trying to find a way to make this work. "I need to shower later today, in the evening I'm having a really important meeting. The Mizukage of Kirigakure is coming. I cannot miss that, and I _need_ to be clean. Please give me the last of the four methods. I really need this to go away."

Lee sighed. What had he done to deserve this?

"Well, the last way is masturbation," Lee said and took a deep breath. He had heard enough of this conversation to know that he would have to explain what masturbation was.

"How do I do that?" Gaara asked, sounding interested. "Well, take your left or your right hand," Lee blushed, recalling some of his many times, "and put it around your member." There was a silence when Gaara did as Lee said. "Ok, and now what?"

"Umm … you start pumping, slowly or fast, your choice." Lee hoped Gai-sensei never would find out about this. If he did, Lee would have to kill himself, twice. Teaching another boy how to _play with himself_ was noton the list of things a good Shinobi should do. A good Shinobi should be able to hold his lust and never-

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gasp of pleasure coming from Gaara. Oh no, Gaara had already started. That wasn't supposed to happen!Another gasp, this almost sounded like a moan. He had never heard Gaara like this. It was scary and … exiting. Lee felt his pyjama- pants grew tighter. He was developing the same problem as Gaara was busy solving. Another gasp came from the other end of the phone. This one louder and more lustful than the previous ones.

"Umm, Gaara?" Lee said trying to stop his now fast growing hard-on.

"Hmm?" Gaara sounded uninterested, almost irritated. "Please, can you wait with that till we're done with this speak?" asked Lee, a little afraid to wake the red heads dangerous temper. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok, is there anything else you'd like to know before I hang- up? I'd be happy if we could get this straight now, I don't feel like talking about this again," hopefully Gaara would have understood everything and Lee could go back to sleep, trying not do develop a trauma.

"Well, there is this thing I'd like to know. But it's not important," Gaara said. "Well, shoot,"

"Do you ever have wet dreams Lee?" Oh no, he couldn't lie to Gaara, but still … The truth was that he was, indeed. At first, the dreams were about his team mate, Hyuuga Neji, but then Gai-sensei had caught him talking in his sleep. That was the day he was told the story about "_The Birds and The Birds_." He had only been 14. Now he was 17, but still haunted by wild and erotic fantasies. The only difference was that they now featured himself and Gaara, not Neji. Lee was ashamed of this. Every time he woke up with one of his dreams fresh in mind he felt nothing but guilt. Because Gaara was one of his best friends and he would never, ever, even hope for them to become anything more.

"So?" Lee was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of Gaara's voice. "Um, well, I guess I have had a wet dream or two … or five," Lee laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"May I ask who you dreamt about?" No! "Well of course," Damn it!! "I'll tell if you'll tell!" he quickly added. He could almost feel Gaara's glare through the phone.

"Alright , but it is just a dream. It's nothing serious. Right?" Gaara asked. "Yeah, it doesn't necessarily mean you're in love with that person, it's just your body making up stories. _It doesn't mean anything at all_," the last part was more to himself than to Gaara. Rock Lee was not, and repeat NOT, in love with Sabaku no Gaara!

"Ok, I guess it can't harm to tell you if the dream is just a meaningless chaos created by my young hormone-crazed body," Gaara was about to tell him who he was having sexual fantasies about. Lucky girl. No! Thoughts like that were not allowed!

"I dreamt about me and," Gaara gulped, probably gathering courage, "I were dreaming about you and me,"

Lee felt as if the lightening had struck him right in the head. Did Gaara just say that he had his first wet dream about him? Rock Lee?

"Never tell anybody that I told you that, ok?" Lee nodded, and made an agreeing sound. He was still in daze of what Gaara had just told him. It was like his world was crashing down on him at the same time his heart felt like it was trying to jump out of his chest. Was this good or bad?

"Your turn, I haven't got all night, I need to masturbate so I can go to sleep," Gaara spoke so openly about masturbation, like it wasn't any different than buying milk that the grocery store. "Umm, err, I- I, well," Lee couldn't get himself to say anything. He would die of embarrassment if he told Gaara, but if he didn't, he would die knowing he lied to him, Gaara, his most important person.

"Anytime soon, Lee?" Gaara asked impatient. "Ow, well, my dreams involve me and Sakura-san," why he had said that was a mystery. Gaara had told him that he were dreaming about Lee, why couldn't Lee just tell him that his dreams were about them too?

"Sakura-san? O-ok, yeah, I should have seen that coming," Gaara sounded funny, almost like he was choking on something. "Good nigh Lee," his voice was hollow, it was as if it had lost some of its life when Lee had told him about Sakura-san. But it was a lie. He hadn't had any dreams about Sakura-san at all in his entire life. Sakura-san was now nothing more than a friend. She couldn't be compared to Gaara. Gaara, who had just told Lee that he had had an erotic dream about them.

Lee had made up his mind, he had to tell Gaara the truth, but just when he was about to open his mouth Gaara hung up on him. Lee felt his stomach do one Hell of a flip-flop. He felt hurt, but so did probably Gaara.

Maybe, just maybe, he had been the most important person in Gaara's life too.


	2. SF 2: Fatherly Love, or Something More?

OVERSKRIFT

Lee was lying in bed, totally taken aback by the things that just had taken place. His mind was racing and he was getting more and more confused for each second that passed by. Was Gaara pulling his leg (or in this case, some other part of his anatomy)? Lee pulled shyly on the end of his pyjama pants which was getting tighter and tighter for each second that went by. Oh yeah, the wet dream. Seriously, was Gaara's first wet dream about him, Lee? Lee was oddly uncomfortable, and he couldn't bare his strangely tight pants and kicked them of. His cock sprung up as a flagpole, not ready to bend down for any means at all! Lee looked down his body, but his eyes couldn't draw further down than to his bellybutton. Was he, Rock Lee, keen on Gaara? An underage teenage boy who had never masturbated, who didn't even know how to get rid of a boner? Lee's mind was racing, and mental images which were not at all appropriate started creeping into his no longer so pure and innocent mind. He tried to fight away his thoughts, but the lower part of his abdomen was getting more and more painful. Lee was about to perform his own advice when the doorbell rang. Lee's hand twitched too hard and he sweared loudly as his cock rose a few inches. He quickly pulled up his pants again, not that it hid anything, but it was better than answering the door naked. Lee jumped out of bed and walked gloomy over to the door. This had been the worst day ever, and it wasn't 07:00 yet. 

Lee opened the door but regretted it once he saw who was standing outside. "G-Gai-sensei?" Lee stammered. Gai looked at the young boy, or rather at the young boy's pyjama pants. "Eerm, Lee? Is this a bad time?" The wide-eyed teacher asked. Lee's blood flushed up to his face and he turned tomato coloured. Lee performed a few nervous coughs before he asked "Gai-sensei? Eehm... What are you doing here?" Gai blushed, eyes still fixed on his student's erection. A few seconds went by, Lee coughed and finally Gai's glance found its way to Lee's face. "I'm sorry Lee, I just, just … erm, I never imagined finding you in this … situation," an awkward silence followed. Lee blushed even harder if possible. Gai scratched his head and looked at the sky. "So … you want to come in? I'll make you some tea, and you can tell me why you're at my door at this time of the day," Gai walked past Lee, carefully not to brush against his hard member. Lee rushed out to the kitchen and Gai heard his muffled swearing. Gai performed some loud coughs to remind Lee that he still could hear him and said loudly "Well… Ehm… You see, I have a favour to ask you… But, I can leave, and come back later," he coughed a little, trying to sound less embarrassing, "when you have solved that hard problem of yours..." Lee stretched his neck and send Gai a look he didn't dare to fight. 

Gai looked around the room, pretending to be interested in the carpet beneath his feet. Shit! Gai felt blood flush to his face, and even worse, to the area where the blood wasn't at all allowed to be at this moment. Gai sat down and quickly covered himself with a pillow, but damn it, it hurt! 

In the kitchen Lee's problem was literally growing bigger and bigger. He couldn't get rid of his boner, not now that Gai-sensei was here…Shit! The tea water was ready and he poured the tea powder in the teapot, doing his best not to spill anything. He gathered his thoughts before he poured in the water too. He had to make himself a cup of tea, maybe the change of theme would help him concentrate on something else… He found two cups and poured some of the tea in one of them. Lee lifted the cup and took a sip. 'Hmm, this tea is a little too bitter, maybe some syrup will help.' He opened one of the cupboards and took out a bottle of liquor. The bottle didn't have a name tag, but the smell that came from it was sweet and tempting. Lee turned the bottle up side-down and heard the liquor blend with the tea.

Gai saw Lee, who was still only dressed in his low-cut pyjama pants, a pant which didn't leave much to the imagination. Gai's glare started immediately to fling around in the room, determined not to let it fall on the bulge in the young Shinobi's pyjama. Lee walked closer and put the smoking hot tea on the table. Gai couldn't stand the temptation and allowed his glare to rest a quarter of a second on the obvious raise in Lee's pants. The gesture wasn't missed by Lee who looked at his master and raised his eyebrow suspiciously. Gai blushed even harder and his own raise wouldn't let him forget his own problems at that moment.

"So, I came here to ask you a favour," Gai started, taking his cup of tea. Lee didn't touch his cup; his hands were firmly pressed down on the spot between his legs.

"Okay, you've already said that. What kind of favour?" Lee asked, biting his lip, the boner showed no signs of giving in. "Well, as you might or might know, the Mizukage of Kirigakure has been taken hostage. All the Hidden Villages have to send some of their best Shinobis to fight the kidnappers, and Tsunade-sama asked me to be a part of the Konoha-group." Lee listened with interest, wasn't the Mizukage the guy Gaara should have a meeting with? "And do you know who will be in the Suna-group?" Lee asked, trying to sound casual. Gai looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you care?" Lee raised one of his hands and waved it in the air; "Just wondering, you know, will Gaara be a part of it?" he gave a little, forced laugh. Gai looked at Lee, who finally raised his cup and took a deep sip. "I'm pretty sure Gaara won't be a part of Suna's Search party. I think Tsunade-sama mentioned something about the five Kages will gather in Konoha to discuss the matter. So I doubt Gaara will go looking for the Mizukage." Lee felt relived; he didn't want Gaara to get harmed. A voice in the back of Lee's head kept nagging him about Gaara; he knew he had to tell the red head the truth about the dreams. 'I'll tell him when he gets here … if I have the courage. Something I won't have.' Lee took another big sip of tea, 'God, I'm screwed.' The sound of Gai's voice ripped Lee out of his thoughts about Gaara, "So Lee, I was wondering if you could step in for me when I leave. I need someone to take the role as Sensei for my team, and you're the person I trust most in this world. Would you please do this for me?" Lee looked at his empty tea cup, Gai coughed and Lee fixed his gaze on the spandex-wearing man. Gai gasped in surprise. Lee's eyelids looked heavy, and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Lee giggled girlishly and threw the tea cup on the floor. "Gai-sensei, you know I'd do anything for you." Gai's eyes widened as Lee rose from the chair and walked over to his former teacher. "I'd do anything at all," Gai felt himself getting harder and harder under the pillow. "Lee, wh-what are you doing?" Lee sat down beside Gai and smiled cheekily. The younger's gaze rested at the pillow on Gai's lap. "Lee? What are you do-" Gai couldn't finish, Lee had snatched the pillow and was now looking down at Gai's boner. "Sensei? I didn't know you too had an erection," Lee said childishly. He poked it and Gai gasped, pleasure shooting through his lower part. "Lee! Stop this, it's not funny!" Gai squirmed, trying to push Lee away. Lee got away from the grip and cuddled up against Gai. "You want me to stop? But I haven't started yet," Lee pouted. Gai felt a strong smell coming from Lee's mouth. Was that alcohol? He though he had tasted something weird in the tea, but he couldn't put his finger on it back then. "Lee? Did you put alcohol in the tea?" Lee looked at him with big, innocent eyes, "No sensei, but I did add a little syrup." 'Baka, Lee must have mistaken the alcohol, thinking it was syrup.' Gai sweat dropped, this sounded exactly like something Lee could do. He felt something move, and before he could do anything he was straddled by Lee. One leg on each side of his lap, Lee's erection poking against his own. He bit his lip and tried to push of his ex-student. Lee just smirked and leaned inn, licking seductive on Gai's neck. "Mmm, Gai, you taste so good." Lee murmured. Gai bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan, but he couldn't keep it inside any longer when Lee started nibbling. Lee let out a laugh, "Sensei, did you like that?" Gai didn't respond, this was wrong, Lee was like a son for him, he had raised him like his own … but still. "Lee, you need to stop, you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing," Gai said in the most serious voice he could manage. Lee just smiled sweetly and whispered, "Gai, I know what I'm doing, I'm a big boy, I can handle this." Gai gulped, this wasn't good. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could fight of Lee, but did he really want to fight this? 'Of course I do, I don't want to have sex with one of my former students!' he thought and pushed Lee. But Lee didn't move, or he did move, he had stared grinding himself against Gai. Gai gasped, it felt like his penis was about to explode, but it felt kind of good too, how strange it might sound. "Oh Lee," Gai gasped for air. Lee took this as a sign to continue, not that he would have stopped anyway, not now that he almost had what he wanted. 

"Lee,- you're going to- regret this- tomorrow," Gai said between the moans. Lee sat up and gave Gai a cheesy grin. "Gai, as I said, I'm a big boy, I can stand for what I do," Lee said and moved closer (if that was possible) to Gai. Their lips met. At first the kiss was sweet and innocent, but then it got wilder and wilder. Lee moaned loudly when Gai kissed down his neck to his collarbone. It didn't take long for Gai to find Lee's weak spot. Lee tightened his grip on Gai's shoulders and moaned his name lustfully. 

Gai was a Sensei, alright. But still, he was a man, and men had certain needs. He couldn't possibly resist this! Lee's hands were running through his hair, and the sweet taste of the alcohol erupted in Gai's mouth as Lee kissed him harder. Lee's hands found their way to the end of the shirt Gai was wearing, and he brutally ripped it off. Lee looked at Gai's chest, or rather, Gai's nipples. Gai blushed and felt a little uncomfortable. Mischief glowed out of the boy's eyes. Lee leaned down and stroke Gai's hard abs, earning him a lustful moan. "You want me, don't you?" Lee teased. Gai didn't answer, he couldn't, he wanted Lee, and Lee knew so too. "Hmm? Sensei, I'll take that as you're done with the foreplay and ready for the sex?" Gai wanted to protest, but Lee had already dived down and removed his pants. He was now staring at Gai's boner in awe. "Wow, sensei, you're big." Gai blushed and sat up, Lee kicked off his own pants and now his erection was fully visible. Gai felt something warm flow from his nose. 'Oh no! A nosebleed!' Lee saw it too. He smirked and climbed on top of Gai. "You like what you see?" He whispered playfully into his teacher's ear. 'I have to pull myself together,' Gai thought and before Lee could do anything Gai was the one straddling. "So Lee? Wanna play hard?" Lee smiled and nodded, "Mhm, you know me, no pain, no gain," Oh, that was such a turn-on! Gai couldn't hold it anymore; he leaned forward and placed himself against Lee's entrance. "Oi, sensei? What about lube?" Burn, he had forgotten about that part. But no turning back now. "You said you liked it rough," Gai said and pushed himself in. Lee let out a cry of pain. Gai regretted being so hasty, he should have done this more carefully. Lee cried out again, "Arg sensei! Move, damn it!" Gai did as Lee said, he started moving, first slowly, but Lee still let out gasps of pain. "God damnit! You're so tight Lee," Gai stammered. He felt the muscles around his moving member loosen up a bit, so he kept going, faster this time. Lee gasped, this time in pleasure. "Ow Gai, please, harder." Gai had to admit, he loved when Lee was talking dirty to him. He did as Lee said and pushed deeper in, aiming for Lee's prostate. He must have found it for Lee screamed out in something that must have been pleasure. "Oh Gai, harder! Fatser! Deeper!" Gai kept going, faster, harder and deeper. Lee kept on moaning Gai's name every time he hit Lee's soft spot. After a little time he felt himself coming. "Lee, I have to pull out now, I think I'm about to come." Lee opened his eyes and looked at him, "Sensei, please don't pull out. I don't mind, I don't want you to stop." Gai thought for a second and decided he should listen to Lee. After all, pulling out and finishing this with a cold shower wasn't very appealing. 

He trusted in again, Lee moaned and closed his eyes. Gai kept the rhythm for a while until he felt Lee come. Lee screamed out, harder, louder and more intense than the other times. He gripped Gai's arms and squeezed. Gai felt himself go warm, and before he knew it, he was joining Lee, moaning his fucking brain out.

He rolled down from his student, or former student to be precise. "How was it?" He asked softly, playing with Lee's hair. Lee sighed and cuddled close to Gai. "It was wonderful, like nothing I have ever done before." Gai felt himself go warm again, Lee's breath tickling in his ear. "Oh, and one more thing before you go to sleep Lee. I should have warned you before we started. You're going to be really sore tomorrow. You'll probably not be able to sit." Lee shrugged and whispered, "Like I said, no pain, no gain."


	3. SF 3: The Morning After

SF 3

Lee yawned. He felt so warm and good there he laid, but he knew of experience that it was in times like this, his alarm clock thought it was okay to remind him to get up. He stretched out a little and felt the textile under his bare back. Hmm, this wasn't his bed. He trailed his hand over the surface. This was definitely not his bed. His bed was softer and fitter, this was hard. Lee opened one of his eyes a little. He was lying on the green couch in his living room. 'What am I doing here?' Lee shrugged and sat up. A terrible pain shot through his lower body. Lee yelped and quickly lay down again. The pain didn't go away, in fact, it just increased. The feeling was somewhat familiar, Lee thought back and remembered the times when he had trained too much and his muscles had been all numb and stiff. He must have done something with his muscles. Lee sat up again, carefully this time. He pressed his eyes close, trying to make the pain disappear. It didn't work. Why did his butt hurt? How did he manage to wear out those muscles? 'I can't remember a bloody thing' Lee thought to himself. His head felt like it was going to explode. The centre behind his right eye throbbed and made his sight blurry. Lee got it. He must have been drunk. That would explain everything except his painful arse. Why did he always have to get in such messes? What had he done while he was drunk? Who had seen him? Would he be able to show himself outside ever again? Had he left the house?

Lee took the pillow beside him and put it over his head. It didn't help on the pain, but it kept the light from his sensitive eyes. "Arg, I hate my life!" He groaned out loudly.

"I see you're awake. Finally, do you have any idea how long you've slept?" Lee quickly turned his head and removed the pillow. He regretted doing so at once. His head throbbed harder and he felt a little dizzy. "I thought you would have slept off that hung-over by now. But don't worry, I'll make you some tea," the voice laughed. Lee carefully opened an eye again, looking up at the man. It was Gai. "Gai-sensei!" Lee asked in surprise. He hadn't expected to find his former teacher in his apartment, at least not now, now when he had just woken up with a hung-over. But on the other hand, it mad perfect sense. If anyone would follow a drunken Lee home, it would be Gai. "Sensei, what are you doing here? What happened" Gai's features darkened. "You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Lee shook his head. Gai sighed, "Try, would you?" Lee searched his head, trying to remember what had happened. "I went to bed, Gaara called me in the middle of the night," Lee paused, blushing. He recalled the conversation they had shared. How embarrassing. "Gaara called you?" Gai asked a little taken aback. "Umm, yeah, nothing serious though, he just wanted to talk. You know, us being teens and all," Lee almost slapped himself. That was the worst lie ever. Everyone who had met Gaara knew he wasn't the person to call just to chat. But luckily for Lee, Gai swallowed his lie. "And after Gaara called, you remember anything of that?" Lee remembered that he had been shocked. Shocked and very hard. Then, he was going to fix his problem and call Gaara back, but he never got that far. Gai had come on a surprise visit. And it had been embarrassing and very awkward. And then Lee had gone to make tea and Gai had told him about a favour he wanted from Lee. And then …

Lee closed his eyes as the images came flowing. Him teasing Gai, and Gai giving in. The two of them kissing, the lovely feeling it had brought. And in the end, the, the … Lee couldn't even think of what they had done. He buried his head in his hands. Shame and regret filling washing over him like a wave.

"You remember? Good, because we need to have a serious talk," Gai said and kneeled down beside the couch. Lee couldn't make himself look at Gai. The fatherly figure he had known for so long had now turned into something completely different. He felt a strong hand on his cheek. He lifted his head and looked at the older man. "Lee, go and take a shower, I think that will do you good. I'll be here, making you breakfast." Lee swung his legs over the edge of the chouch. He stood up, but would have fallen if Gai hadn't grabbed his arm. "I told you you were going to be sore." Lee mumbled something and took one trying step. God, the pain was so strong, but he knew he only had himself to thank. Well, Gai did have a thing or two to do with it, but if Lee hadn't mixed that "syrup" into the tea, none of this would have happened.

Lee limped over to the bathroom as Gai disappeared into the kitchen.

The warm water hit Lee, and damn, did it feel good. He sighed and let the water soak his hair. He felt dirty and sticky. His stomach and abdomen was covered in cum, and Lee could swear that his butt was too. "This is so very, very embarrassing," he said to himself. "How could this happen to me?" He sighed and grabbed the shampoo. He had been saving himself for so long, and now, there was nothing left. No purity, no virginity, no innocence. Well, technically he was still a virgin, his cock had never entered anything, but still. He got screwed by his fucking teacher! Sure he loved Gai, but not that way. He loved him as a friend, as a teacher and as a person he always could confide in.

Lee took the soap and cleaned himself properly. No part of his body should be left un-washed.

Lee stood in the shower for a while, not actually wanting to go back down. He didn't want to look at Gai, at least not now. He wrapped a towel around his head and one around his waist. He carefully stepped out from the damp bathroom and into his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and picked up a clean pair of boxers. He put them on and turned to the closet and took out a pair of baggy black pants and a t-shirt with the picture of an hourglass on it. He quickly changed into this and took a deep breath, time to face the problem. He was seventeen and responsible for his own acts. His own drunken acts.

"Please sit down," Gai said as Lee entered the kitchen. The wonderful smell of waffles and scrambled egg filled the air. Gai was a master chef, and Lee had more than once tasted the result of the other Jounin's delicious cooking. "So Lee, I umm, I don't know where to begin," Gai said and gave Lee a plate filled with food. "Sensei? What time is it?" Lee asked, his mouth filled with waffles. "17:30 I think," Gai said and looked at the clock-less wall. No wonder Lee was starving, he hadn't had something to eat since dinner the day before Gaara called. One day without food, and still it felt like a lifetime. 'It must have been the sex,' Lee thought and swallowed some scrambled egg.

"Lee, I'm so sorry for what happened. I don't know what came over me." Lee glanced up at Gai, "Gai-sensei, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to act the way I did. You know I would never do that if I had been sober." Gai sighed. "But Lee, I'm what? 13 years older than you? I should never do such a thing with anyone as young as you. I'm not a paedophile, but I feel like one. You've been my student for so long, and I'm downright ashamed to have done something like this to you. Especially since you were drunk and not able to think straight." Gai hid his face behind his hands, not wanting to look at his former student. Lee dropped his fork and looked at the man in front of him. "Gai-sensei. Don't be sad, what we did wasn't right, but no one needs to know. And I'm pretty sure you don't want this to develop into anything more … intimate, so let's go on like normal and pretend like this never happened." Gai looked up at Lee for a moment, "Lee, I'm glad you don't hate me, I know most people would if they ever found out. Me, a teacher, having sex with one of my students," "ex-students. I'm not your student anymore." Gai rested his head on his right hand, "but you still call me sensei." Lee sighed, "I guess I do." "Lee, we're not even gay, how could this happen?" Lee felt something heavy in the bottom of his stomach, and it wasn't the waffles. It was guilt, guilt since he hadn't told Gai that he maybe preferred boys. Perhaps this wasn't a good opportunity to take up the subject, seeing that they had just had sex. "Gai-sensei, can we please never talk about this again? I- I don't like the thought of anyone knowing, even if it is by accident." Gai nodded and made an agreeing sound.

"Umm, and sensei? Before we ban this, can I ask you something?" "Sure Lee," Gai said and looked at the boy. "Was I any good?" Gai chuckled and ruffled younger's hair. "Sure you were Lee, I'm sure any guy in the world would enjoy sleeping with you."

Lee finished his eating and the two leaf Jounins walked (or in Lee's case, limped) into the living room. Neither of them chose the sofa, the memories of what they had shared on that couch was still fresh. Gai seated himself in the loveseat and Lee sat down in the chair on the other side of the table.

"So, before … our little episode, you said something about the Mizukage being taken hostage. Do we know who it is yet?" Gai shook his head. "No, we don't know, but we think it might be Orochimaru or another village. Kirigakure isn't exactly known for being friends with everybody." Lee nodded, he knew of The Hidden Mist Village's reputation. Play hard and live dangerous. Things had been a little less violent after Momochi Zabuza, The demon of Hidden Mist, had been killed, but it was still a very dangerous place to be, unless you were used to the rough society. "Hmm, and the five, I mean four, Kages will come to Konoha?" Lee asked. Gai nodded darkly, "Tsunade said so. They will be trying to find a way to get the Mizukage back. And there is a risk that whoever kidnapped the Mizukage is after some of them." Lee lit up a bit. Gaara would come to Konoha. He would have a chance to figure everything out. But what should he tell him? That he _might_ be into boys? That he _might_ be willing to give them a chance? Hell, Lee wasn't even sure if Gaara was into boys. Gaara was so new to the whole 'love' thing, and maybe he had mistaken his feelings for Lee, if he had any at all. This was all so complicated. Why hadn't Lee just told Gaara about his dreams when they spoke on the phone? If he had, maybe none of this would have happened. 'What a mess,' Lee thought and sweat dropped.

"Lee, do you think you can take over for me when I'm on that mission? I really need someone to train my team, and you're the only one with the right spirit." Lee felt flattered; Gai had actually asked if Lee would train his team! And Lee was only seventeen. "Yosh Gai-sensei! It will be an honour to train your team. I will do my best and show them my most youthful side. If you aren't pleased with my job when you get back, I will run 700 laps around Konoha!" Lee saluted and Gai cried tears of youthful joy. Funny how fast they had been able to hide the awkwardness and embarrassment of having slept together. That was one of the good things about Lee and Gai, they understood each other so well, and they both knew how to move on.

Gai went home after another hour and Lee decided to go to bed early. He had promised to take over Gai's teaching from now on. Team 4 should gather in the training grounds at 8:00 the next morning and Lee would be their sensei. Gai was leaving the next day, so Lee had only one night to recover from the sore ass he was suffering from. Lee didn't even want to think about how embarrassing it would have been if he came to teach them, limping because he had had wild sex with their actual teacher. The kids were 14, old enough to put the pieces together. But Lee was determined to give them the best training sessions they would ever receive.

He thought about it the rest of the evening, but in the end, the thoughts that raced around in his mind before he drifted into sleep were all about Gaara.


	4. SF 4: Hello Goodbye

SF 4

**I tried to make smaller paragraphs this time, let me know if they're still too big, okei?**

Lee was ripped out of his sleep when he heard the sound of the alarm-clock. It was pretty early; Lee didn't like stress, so he always woke up before the others, that way he didn't have to rush. The sun wasn't up yet, neither were the birds. Lee stretched and turned the clock off. He scratched his back and yawned. He jumped out from the bed and walked around a little. Most of the soreness had disappeared, but it still hurt a little. "At least I'll be able to teach my team," Lee said to himself and smiled. It felt good, having a team again, only this time, he was the teacher. Maybe he should start as a sensei when Gai came back?

Lee walked into the bathroom, the thought of his own team still swirling around in his mind. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He knew he had to give a good first impression. He looked at himself in the mirror. A round-eyed boy with a black bowl cut looked back at him. The reflection in the mirror was exactly the same it had been a week ago, but the boy, Lee, was a different person. He felt more mature and grown-up now. His youth was almost over, and he hadn't been at any parties, he hadn't had any girlfriends or been to any strip clubs. All the other boys had girls hanging over them at all times, even Shino had a little group of girls following him. Lee sighed and looked at his reflection once more. He had to admit, he wasn't handsome, he wasn't pretty and he was not hot. "The only thing I have is muscles, but so do the rest of the boys." He whispered sadly.

He'd only been to one date, and that was when Sakura had asked him to take her to the annual spring dance. She said it was because she wanted to, but Lee knew it was because Sasuke was already taken by Ino.

Lee looked at his eyes. Why did they have to be so round? Why couldn't they be like everyone else's eyes? He looked at his eyebrows. He liked them. They were so unique, but everyone else thought they were nasty. He once considered having Sakura fix them, but then Gai had scolded him, telling him to be proud of whom he was, and not trying to be someone else. It had worked for a while, but then Nartuo had started calling him Bushy brows again. Everyone else thought it was so funny and fitting. So they brought back the old nickname. They also added stuff like "Bowl cut", "Grape-eyes" and "Green Boy Wonder".

Lee had pretended that everything was okay; he let them think he didn't care, but secretly, when he was all alone, he used to cry himself to sleep. It had lasted for about a year, till he turned seventeen, and then he couldn't take it anymore.

He had thought about suicide, but he knew that he never would have the guts, so he did the next best; he changed his being. He had his hair cut and started using gel. He invited Sakura over so she could take care of his eyebrows and then they went shopping. He had changed his entire style, the old spandexes were roughly tucked up in the attic and loads of cloth that were "in style" filled his wardrobe.

Those two days were some of the best in his life; girls finally started looking at him, the boys asked him to join them when they went out and his self-esteem was on top. It could have lasted that way, hadn't it been for the look in Gai-sensei's eyes when he saw the new Lee standing in front of him. He had looked disappointed and let down, as if he had lost a battle he had fought so hard to win. It had hit Lee right in the heart, and he realized that your look isn't what matters, but what's on the inside.

Lee tore himself out from the painful memory. He quickly looked at the clock and noticed that he had to hurry up if he was going to make it. He ran down the stairs, two steps at a time, and spurted in to the kitchen. He there looked at the clock again, he had an hour and a half before he had to be at the training grounds. He opened one of his cupboards and grabbed some bread and some cheese. Not his favourite, but Gai-sensei said it was healthy, and therefore, Lee ate it every day. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. He quickly downed the liquor and put the bottle in the sink. He walked out to the entrance, his sandals lying beside his weights. He put them on and walked out, locking the door in the process

He arrived at the training grounds, cursing himself for his lateness. He looked around and noticed a group of three sitting under a big tree some meters away. 'That must be my students,' Lee thought and walked over to them. One of them looked up and glanced at Lee. "Gai-sensei, I thought you said you were going on a mission," the boy said perplexed. Lee smiled; he took it as a compliment being confused with Gai. The other boy, a blue haired one, looked up at Lee, "Kenji, you dumbass, that's not Gai-sensei. Gai is taller and has more muscles." Lee sweat dropped. What a brat. "But he looks very much like Gai-sensei," the girl said.

Lee gave them his biggest smile and said, "My name is Rock Lee and I will be teaching you while Gai-sensei is away." The first boy looked at him again, "Why do you call him sensei? He's not your teacher." Lee looked at the kids, hadn't Gai-sensei told them who was going to be his substitute? Maybe he'd been in too much of a rush to give them all the details. "Well, you see. Gai used to be my teacher, long time ago, and I guess I just never stopped calling him sensei. You see, we're still very close," Lee blushed when he realized what he had just said. "How close?" the blue haired kid asked suspiciously. Lee felt himself go warm as he answered, "Best friends, but not that it is of any matter." The blue haired boy cocked an eyebrow and looked at his teacher with interest. This was a boy Lee had to be careful with; he acted like a mix between Kakashi and Kankuro. Not good.

"Well, now you know my name, how about you give me yours? And while you're at it, tell me what your goals in life are," Lee said in his most friendly tone. The girl raised her hand. She looked like girls most. Her straight, black hair reached to her shoulders. That, mixed with her blue eyes and fair complexion made her looks almost angelic. 'She needs to eat more, though,' Lee thought. He had never really understood why girls always wanted to be so skinny. Some of them looked sick. Like Ino and Sakura, Lee had always thought that Sakura would be much more beautiful if she gained some weight. But obviously, that wasn't the way it worked in a teenage girl's mind.

Lee pointed to the girl and she introduced herself. "My name is Suzuki Masami, and my biggest dream is to be an Anbu Captain." Lee nodded and looked at the person beside her.

It was the boy who had confused him with Gai. He was pink hair, but that didn't make him look the least girl-like. He had his headband around his neck, and his outfit was dark. The t-shirt and the pants were both black. He had green eyes, and he somewhat reminded Lee of Sakura-chan. He was also the only one wearing a Chuunin/Jounin vest. "What's your name?" Lee asked. "I'm Hamada Kenji, and my biggest dream in life is to destroy Orochimaru. He tortured and killed my father, like he has done to so many other Shinobis and Kunoichis." Lee nodded, he understood the young boy. He only had to watch out so he wouldn't turn out like Sasuke.

The last boy looked up at Lee with disbelief. "I'll tell you my name, but my dreams and hopes for the future are none of your businesses," Ow, he's got the Uchiha attitude. "Fill me in boy; are you of any relations with the Uchiha clan?" Lee asked. The boy's glance searched Lee's expression, looking for any signs of emotion, but Lee knew how to handle brats. Be nice, but show who's the boss. "No, I'm not related to any of them, but Uchiha Sasuke is my role model. I want to be like him. I've heard he's the strongest ninja alive, and I know everything about him. I want to do all the heroic and adventurous stuff he has done." Ahh, well, Lee wasn't going to say against the boy. Let him live life and find out the hard way. "And your name?" The boy stood up and leaned against the tree. "My name is Okano Kousuke."

"So, today we'll take it easy. We'll start with 200 push-ups, and then we'll do 200 sit-ups." Lee thought for a while. What more should he add? Something that would make the students use all of their strength. Something that would really wear them out. Lee loved the good feeling hard training brought. Gai-sensei had told him that a good day of training was the best you could do for your body. It was healthy and made your heart stronger.

"So when we're done with that, I think 300 high-kicks on the dummy should do. We'll end it all with 10 laps around Konoha. Does that sound good?" Lee smiled; the students did not. "You've gotta be kidding us!" Masami said, her lower jaw almost touching the ground. "Yeah! That's not what I call 'taking it easy'. Man, you're worse than Gai-sensei!" Kenji whined. Lee looked at them, his eyebrows making good friends with his hair-line. "When I was your age I used to train twice as hard and twice ad long as you do. I never imagined Gai-sensei letting you off this easy." Kousuke huffed, obviously not agreeing with Lee on the subject of Gai-sensei's teaching.

"Well, let's get started, shall we? Tomorrow I'll check if the office have any missions for us," And then Team 4 walked out on the grass to starting on their push-ups.

Half an hour later the youths had finally reached the 'kicking the dummy'-part. Lee stood beside them, telling them how to make the kicks more powerful. He had to help Kousuke with his technique, because Kousuke, unlike Sasuke, wasn't very good at taijutsu. Kenji, who was already a Chuunin, had no problem with any of the tasks they were given, but none of them were as good as Lee had been when he was their age. He made himself a mental note, Gai had to start training these kids with the same intensity he trained Lee.

Lee quickly noticed that this wasn't a winner-team; the students kept nagging each other. Kousuke was worst; he kept calling Kenji gay, just because of his pink hair. When he did, Kenji would turn to Masami and ignore Kousuke completely. 'These kids really need to learn how to work together, because if they don't, that's going to be their biggest weakness if they get captured or put in dangerous situations."

"Okay, team, stop." Lee shouted and waved his arms. Masami had attacked Kousuke, she was very protective over Kenji, and therefore she and Kousuke fought constantly. Lee walked over to his team; he almost had to drag Kousuke off of Masami. God, why did these kids have to be so damn aggressive?

"Why are you always fighting?" Kousuke just glared at him, Masami didn't look very happy either. Kenji just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you know how important teamwork is?" Masami tilted her head, "Yeah, Gai-sensei has already told us that like a million times. If we cannot work together, we'll die alone, or something," Kenji nodded and Kousuke crossed his arms.

"You need to learn how to trust each other, and I think that's more important than training right now. So we'll do some test together, alright?" Masami lighted up a bit, "what kind of tests?" Lee remembered the tests Gai-sensei had used to bring his team closer. "We'll take a long rope and bind it between those trees," Lee pointed at two extremely high trees that stood about 50 meters away from each other. He knew that if a person were to fall from one of them, it would hurt like hell. "And then we, or rather you, will have to climb from the one side to the other."

Kousuke looked at Lee in disbelief, "hey, we're ninjas, not babies, climbing those trees will be an easy match. And it'll be even easier if we can use a line."

Lee chuckled, "well, of course, you're not using your arms or your hands, you can only use your legs," Masami looked at Lee wide-eyed. "But Lee-sensei, that's impossible!" Lee smiled knowingly, "that's exactly what we said when Gai-sensei told us to do it, but we made it. You'll figure it out." Kenji sighed, not really up for this.

"I'll be here, but I will not catch you if you were to fall." Lee said seriously.

Lee climbed easily up to the top of the first tree, only stopping to tie the rope around the big trunk. He then made a loop and threw the rope over to the other tree. The loop attached to one of the branches, and Lee climbed down again and did the same to the other tree. Now the rope was safely bound on each side. This would be a hard one.

The team quickly started their task, doing it with much more enthusiasm than Lee had expected. It was a windy day, and Lee had made the rope pretty loose, so it was almost impossible to balance from one side to the other.

He watched them as they tried to take some unsure step out on the slack line. They quickly found out that it wouldn't work, and he proudly saw that they were discussing wildly how to make it to the other side.

After an hour of trying and failing Lee started to get a little bit bored. He didn't want to admit it, but teaching a team wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. But then again, maybe it would get more interesting when they went on their first mission together.

Lee looked at the clouds; the sun was strong, making his eyes narrow. He saw something reflect the light, and he quickly turned around. On the road, a couple of meters away from where he stood, he could see a little group of people walking. One of them was wearing a white robe and a white hat with a symbol on; Gaara.

Lee looked closer; Gaara was accompanied by his siblings and some Sand Jounins. He glanced up at the tree once more; his students had finally realized that if they bend their knees over the rope they would, with some help from each other, be able to climb to the other side. Lee remembered how hard it was, and that Tenten almost had fallen, but that Neji had got a grip of her hand. And together, Lee and Neji had managed to drag her up again.

Lee looked at the Kazekage and his escorts again. He wanted to just let them be; let them go by, but a little voice in the back of his head told him to go forward and greet them. He tried to resist, tried to turn his look back at his team again, but he couldn't. He needed to speak with Gaara. Maybe Lee could ask him if he wanted eat lunch with him? That way he could try to apologize and tell Gaara about his dreams. What was there to lose anyway?

Lee walked over to the people and Kankuro was the first one to spot him. "Hey Lee," he said and looked at the leaf Jounin. Gaara quickly turned his head towards Lee. The look in his eyes was unreadable. Maybe it was fear? Embarrassment? A mix? "Hi Lee, long time no see," Temari said and shook his hand. The other Sand Jounins gave him polite nods, they didn't know him, but they knew he was a friend of the Kazekage.

"Err, hello Kazekage-sama," Lee said and bowed his head. Gaara's look had now changed back to normal. Cold, uninterested eyes stared at Lee. 'This is not good,' Lee thought and gulped. "What do you want? We're on our way to the Hokage's office, and we're late." Temari looked at her brother; she obviously hadn't expected him to talk to Lee that way. Lee had been prepared, but it still kind of hurt. Gaara was after all one of his friends. The closest friend he had had, not counting his team.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe, eer, were up for some lunch later, you know, catching up and all," Lee said and felt very uncomfortable. Gaara just looked at him and raised a non-existing eyebrow. "I'm sorry Lee, I have to let you down. In the situation we're in, the Mizukage being kidnapped by an unknown enemy, I cannot spend time with normal people. It's too risky. And I don't think we have anything to catch up about anyway." Gaara said in an icy voice. He started walking again, not looking at Lee. The Sand Jounins quickly followed. Temari and Kankuro stood beside Lee, a little shocked by their little brother's behaviour.

Lee felt hurt, not only because he had been rejected so coldly, but that he had been rejected by one of his closest friends, by Gaara. His stomach was swirling, and he wished he could just lie down and die.

"Wow, what the hell have you done to tick him off that bad?" Kankuro asked. Lee didn't answer; his mouth was a little dry. "Yeah, I mean, aren't you his friend or something?" Temari asked. "I don't know, I hope so," Lee mumbled.

"Well, give him some time and he'll get over it," Kankuro said and patted the Leaf's back. Lee strongly doubted Gaara would 'get over' it, at least not without some help.

"Umm, Lee? Whose team is that?" Temari asked and looked at Team 4. "It's my, or, I'm stepping in for Gai-sensei. Since he's a part of the Konoha search-group," Lee said, still a little hurt by Gaara's coldness. "Aww, I see." Kankuro said and nodded. "You should help that kid. If he hit the ground, he'll be flat." Temari said and pointed at a little black spot.

"Oh shit!" Lee said and saw it too. Kenji was somewhere between the ground and the rope, fast falling.

Lee ran as fast as he could, trying to make it in time. Gai-sensei wouldn't be very happy if Lee managed to hurt one of his students the first day he was training them. "I am such moron; I shouldn't have left their side! I shouldn't have talked to Gaara at all! Why can't I just do something right once in a while?" He muttered to himself as he reached Kenji. The boy fell hard down in his arms, making Lee slip on the grass and fell on his back. His breath got knocked out of him and he felt very un-elegant there he lay. "Ow," Lee moaned in pain as Kenji sat up.

Masami and Kousuke had climbed down and were now standing beside Lee and Kenji. Lee stood up, lifting Kenji to his feet. He felt ashamed that he had failed them, but the students didn't look depressed. "Wow. that was an awesome speed!" Masami said in awe. Kenji looked dazed, but shook Lee's hand, "Yes, thank you sensei, without you I would be dead." Kousuke only huffed and turned away.

"Lee-sensei? Who were the persons you were talking to? That guy in the white robes, wasn't that the Kazekage of Suna?" Kousuke asked, looking at Lee with piercing eyes. Lee scratched his head and blushed a little, "Eerm, yes, it was the Kazekage," Masami looked at Lee, "What did you talk to him about? I mean, do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him, we used to be friends," Lee said a little sad, he wasn't sure where he and Gaara stood at the moment. He knew he had to talk to the red head, but how? And when? And why? Maybe everything was better like this. "You _used_ to be friends? What happened?" Kenji asked with interest. "Something stupid, it's nothing worth talking about," Lee said and waved a hand in front of his chest. Kousuke gave him a look and whispered something to Masami. She shook her head and looked at Kenji, he just shrugged his shoulders. Lee looked at the teens, 'let them think whatever fits them.' He remembered how his friends had been as kids, always gossiping.

"I think we say this would do for today, now, tomorrow is Saturday and therefore we'll meet here at 8:00 Monday morning, okay?" The team nodded and left the grounds.

Lee felt miserable. He felt sick. Sick of himself. Why did he have to be so stupid? He had almost been the reason one of his students had been hurt, and how the heck could he have been stupid enough to talk to Gaara? Lee had managed to make a complete idiot out of himself in front of the Sand Jounins.

His thoughts on his way home were filled with depressed things. "Why can't I be someone else? Like Gai-sensei." He lay down on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. Pictures flashed before his eyes. Pictures of his new team, Gai-sensei's wonderful team. What did they think of him? That he was a good teacher? No, that he was terrible at everything. Yeah, something along those lines. And Temari and Kankuro? Lee hoped Gaara didn't tell them anything. 'Like he ever would, we're talking about Gaara here, the world's biggest social reject.'

After a while Lee drifted into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

**I'm sorry, this chapter sucks, and I know it. I don't know what happened, I just couldn't write it :S So, please don't kill me, the next one will be better. I swear!**


	5. SF 5: Sakura's Sweet Sixteen

SF 5

SF 5

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are min (wish they were though)**

Lee heard a strong thudding noise. He didn't bother; he just wanted to keep on sleeping. The sofa was quite comfortable, and unless fire, he did not intend on moving away from it.

He yawned a little. It must be late evening or something because it was dark outside, and the only light in the room came from the kitchen. Lee rested his head on his arm, getting ready to go back to sleep. It might just be his imagination, but he had got the impression that he slept better after sex. Yeah, it was like a day ago, but still.

The thudding sound started again, more rapidly and more violent this time.

Lee cursed loudly and stood up from the couch. He stretched his back and ruffled his hair with his right hand. 'This better be important,' he thought and tumbled over to the door, eyes half closed. He felt like he could just lie down and sleep for ages.

The entrance-hall was dark, so he turned on a lamp. The sharp light burned his eyes and he whimpered lightly. The heavy sound of raindrops could be heard from where he stood. Whoever was outside must have been pretty desperate to visit him at this time.

Lee reached for the door handle and pushed it down gently. Outside in the dark stood a soaked person; it was Sakura. Her eyes were red and puffy, she must have been crying. It was not possible to see any tears though; the rain must have washed them away. Lee looked at her, and she looked back at him. They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Then Sakura's bottom lip started trembling and she threw herself at Lee, arms around his neck.

Lee just stood there, shocked by the situation. Sakura was sobbing into Lee's left shoulder, soaking him. Well, it was her dripping cloth that made him wet, not her tears. The front door was still open, and thunder was to be heard. Lee patted Sakura's back carefully and closed the door. The pink-haired girl sobbed a little louder and Lee hugged her closely. He wondered what could have happened, it was ages since he had last talked to the young Kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan," Lee mumbled softly, trying to calm her down, "What's wrong?" Sakura let go of Lee and looked at him. He was taller than her, so she had to tilt her head. "Oh, Lee! I need someone." Lee blushed and looked down at her, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I-I need someone. Someone to talk to and you are my best friend in this entire world. The only one I can confide in." Tears started streaming again and she struggled to keep calm. "Sakura-chan, come in, I'll make us some tea and you can tell me everything." She nodded and walked quietly into the living room.

Lee stormed off to the kitchen. What the heck had happened? He hoped it wasn't something serious. What if someone had died? No, then she wouldn't be here, at Lee's, sitting in his living room waiting for him to make tea. It must have happened something personal. But why did she pick Lee and not Ino? Yeah, even though Ino and Sakura acted enemies, everyone knew that they deep down still were best friends.

Sakura had called _him_ his best friend. She really had. No one had ever done that before. Not even any of his team mates. Lee knew he should feel sad for the poor girl, but he couldn't help feel a little happy too. He had a best friend.

It didn't take long to make the tea, and this time he was careful _not_ to put any extra ingredients in it. He grabbed two cups and walked over to the couch. Sakura thanked him and took a little sip of the tea she had been given.

"So ,Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Lee asked, sitting down beside her. Sakura looked at her hands; which were holding the tea cup. "Umm, Lee?" Lee looked at her, "You know I slept with Sasuke, right?" Lee nodded, she had told him so last month. She and Sasuke had been on a date and afterwards he had taken her to the Uchiha mansion. They had shared a passionate night together, Lee knew for Sakura had told him everything about it. Hey, she was a girl, she wanted to tell someone, and Ino was not the right person, neither was Naruto.

"Yeah, I remember you told me. Now tell me what's wrong," Sakura sniffed, tears lurking in the corners of her eyes. "Sasuke, umm, Sasuke has –"she started, but the tears once again dripped down her cheeks. Her cup landed on the floor, the green tea soaked Lee's white carpet, but that was of no importance. Lee embraced Sakura; he hated to see her cry like this. "What about Sasuke? Has he done anything to you? Hurt you in any way? You know that if he has, I will go over and kick his arse for you," Lee stroked her hair peacefully, trying to calm her down. "No, he hasn't hurt me, but yes, something bad has happened. Something really bad," Lee had a nasty feeling about this. He let go of Sakura and held her shoulders firmly. "Sakura, look at me, what did he do? What have happened?" She bit her lip and touched her stomach.

Lee's eyes widened, did she mean … "Are you pregnant?" She nodded and hid her face. Lee just stared at her; he could not believe what he was told. "But you said you used a condom." Sakura didn't look at him, she only nodded and whispered, "I know, it must have been something wrong with it." Lee didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe this. How could this have happened? And Lee had got enough to fix in his own life at the moment. How would he be able to help Sakura with her problems at the same time he had to use all his time taking care of his own?

He didn't know, but he knew that he could never, ever let Sakura down. Now even if he wanted to.

"And Sasuke? Have you told him?" Sakura took a deep breath, obviously trying to get a grip on herself. "Yes, I visited him just before I got here." But then, why was Sakura with Lee and not with Sasuke right now? She should be with the father-to-be, if not – "Did he reject you?" Lee asked in shock. They were talking about Uchiha Sasuke, but no one could be that heartless, right? Sakura looked at her lap. "Yes, yes he did. When I got there, he didn't want to let me in, and when I said I had something really important to tell him, he only said he didn't want anything more to do with me. I stopped him from closing the door and said that I needed to talk with him, and that he couldn't just let me down. He only frowned. I got really pissed, but when I turned to leave, I heard her." Lee tilted his head, "heard who, Sakura?" Sakura lifted her fists, ready to punch. "Ino, she was with him. I heard her call for him from the bed room. That's when I noticed Sasuke was only wearing boxers." She crossed her arms over her chest, "They were sleeping together Lee. They, Ino and Sasuke are lovers. Just like Sasuke and I used to be." She curled up in a ball and stared empty at the tea pot.

Lee didn't know what to do. What do you tell a teenage girl who has just found out that the boy she loves is sleeping with her best friend while she is carrying his child?

"But, can't you get an abortion?" Lee asked unsure. Sakura glared at him, fire almost shooting from her eyes. "And kill an unborn child? The most innocent creature there is?" Lee strongly regretted what he had suggested. Of course he didn't want the child to die, but what could he say?

"Then what are you going to do? Put it out for adoption?" Sakura looked at Lee once more, but this time it was a milder look. "I'm going to keep it, raise it myself if I have to. If Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with it, then it's his choice." Lee felt his respect for Sakura increase. It took a lot of guts to say that.

"And your parents? Have you told them?" Sakura sighed. "Yes, my mother found out and she told my father. They weren't exactly happy about it. As you know, I'm still a teen." Lee huffed; it must have been terrible for Sakura. He couldn't even imagine how embarrassing it would have been whet her parent confronted her. "They threw me out, telling me not to come back until I have gotten rid of it."

Lee gasped, was she serious? Her own parents? "Bu-but, you're their daughter!" Sakura bit her lip again, "Well, maybe they have forgotten, I have no idea. The only thing I know is that I have nowhere to live. I thought for one foolish moment that Sasuke would let me stay with him. Ha! So much for love and tenderness." She glared and punched a pillow.

Lee didn't have to think, Sakura was in trouble. She was pregnant and homeless. "You will stay with me till you figure out of things," Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" Lee nodded firmly and gave her a soft smile. Sakura once more threw herself at Lee, but this time she was laughing, not crying.

"I'll go to your house tomorrow and get your stuff," Lee said when Sakura had let go of him. "Thank you Lee, I'll go with you. I need to talk to my parents anyway. I need to tell them that they can go to hell." Lee had to agree, her parents hadn't made the right choice when they let down their own daughter when she needed them the most.

"So, eerm, when did you find out you were pregnant?" Lee asked carefully, not sure if it was a banned topic. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "One week ago. I'm a medical nin you know. I started having morning sickness and I missed my last period. I asked Shizune if she could give me a check-up, and she told me I was pregnant. Of course, I took like a billion of those pregnancy tests and they all turned out to be positive."

"Aww, I see. It must be terrible for you." Lee said and thought about everything she had to go through before the baby was out. If it survived … No! Of course it would survive! Sakura was strong, and heaven knew that so was Sasuke. No doubt their baby would be powerful.

Lee and Sakura talked for the rest of the evening, catching up about everything. Both of them had been very busy lately. Sakura had just started working as a nurse at the hospital, she needed the money, and she knew that while she was pregnant she wouldn't be able to go on any missions. Lee on the other hand had been on far too many missions lately. It was like he was one of Tsunade-sama's favourite ninjas. Not that he would complain, he had saved up a nice amount of money now, and he told Sakura that he would be helping her through her pregnancy. At first she had told him not to, but he managed to talk himself into helping her anyway. He would act like her boyfriend, minus the kissing and shagging.

When the clock was around midnight Lee thought it was time to sleep. He told Sakura to take his bed; she needed it more than he did, even if she was only a couple of weeks pregnant. He could sleep on the couch, like he had done the day before.

Lee had only told Sakura half of the truth about the couch. He didn't want any other person to sleep on that thing. What if there were any cum marks on it? That would be very hard to explain. And he knew that most people would be grossed out it they knew what had happened there. So until Lee had bought another bed, he'd have to live with the couch.

Sakura borrowed one of Lee's t-shirts to sleep in. Lee knew that if he had been younger and seen the beautiful Kunoichi walk around in that short thing, he would have gotten a nosebleed or something, but now, he didn't feel attracted to Sakura at all. At least not as more than a friend.

The sight of her boobs still made him blush, though. So maybe he wasn't gay after all? Maybe he had just been confused? But then pictures of Gaara came floating into his mind again. His sea-foam eyes, his red hair and the dark rings around his eyes. The cream coloured complexion. Yes, the lovely, soft skin. He wondered how it would feel like to brush some of the blood red locks of hair out of Gaara's face. To caress his sides and kiss his wonderful pale lips. And he wondered how it would be to touch his chest and stomach, would he be cold or warm? His mind wandered off to places of Gaara's body that were not allowed to think about. Lee almost caught himself drooling before he managed to ripp himself out of the daydream.

He could _not_ think about Gaara like that! It was the same as interfering with his privacy. But Gaara was so fine, so perfect. Gaara was everything Lee was not. How could he not admire such piece of art? He found himself thinking about Gaara's pale and mysterious being once more. The delicious and scar-free skin, and the piercing eyes. Lee pinched himself in the arm; he had to stop this before … too late.

Damn it! Now he had to take a shower! A cold one.

**Hope you enjoyed this. I think this chapter was better than the previous one. And sorry that I'm updating so fast. You guys must think I'm some kind of nolifer. Well, you're right :D**


	6. SF 6:Taking a Break From the Actual Plot

OVERSKRIFT

"Lee! I can't take it anymore!" Sakura said and sobbed into Lee's shoulder.

A month had passed since the night the pinkheaded girl had come to live at Lee's. And God, what a horrible month. Team 4 had finally started to show Lee some respect, treating him like their new sensei, nice right? It filled Lee with a wonderful, warm feeling that could easily have been associated with falling in love. Because he really did feel love towards his team. They were his pride and his joy these days. But everything wasn't going according to plan; the team didn't seem to learn anything at all. Whenever Lee told them to do something, they either did it wrong or did the exact opposite … most of the time they went with the last of those two.

And Lee had now experienced that living with a pregnant teenager wasn't very comfortable either. Sakura was throwing up all the time, PMSing too. She had started to act weird, getting mad for no reason. And she could start crying out of the blue… Like when they were shopping food, and the time they were walking in the park, eating dinner at the fancy restaurant and when they were having a nice conversation with Naruto at Ichiraki's. Every time that happened, Lee would be the one to hold her tight, earning weird glances from the bystanders. But what should he do? She was his friend, and she meant a lot to him.

Personally, Lee thought it would be better if she lived with another girl, a person from the same sex would understand her cravings better than Lee ever would. And nasty (not really) rumours had spread around Konoha, rumours about Lee and Sakura. So, at the moment, half of the Hidden Leaf village thought that the father of the child was Rock Lee. He was the man that took care of the mother, right? And everybody knew that he used to have this big crush on her. Seeing that he was the person shopping the baby cloth, humming while doing so, only made the suspicion bigger.

And like this wasn't enough, the young Leaf Jounin had to worry about the Kazekage of Suna too. Lee hadn't got the opportunity to talk to the redhead yet. He tried his best to speak to Gaara, really, he did! But every time Gaara noticed the spandex-wearing boy, he either left the area or he pretended not to see the other ninja. One time their eyes had met, and Lee could have sworn he had seen something different in them. What had it been? Anger? No. Pain perhaps? Certainly not, Gaara wasn't that kind of person. And that's the ten thousand dollar question, what kind of person was Gaara?

Sakura sobbed loudly while Lee patted her back. "There, there. Everything is going to be just fine," he said, trying to calm down the hormone-crazed girl. "Lee, am I fat and ugly? 'Cause I certainly feel like it." Lee didn't say anything, afraid that he might offend the girl. He knew that whatever he said, Sakura would twist it around, and give it a totally wrong meaning. "Oh God, I _am_ fat and ugly." Sakura said and let go of Lee. Lee blinked a few times and put a hand tryingly on the pinkheaded girl's shoulder.

"Sakura-san, you're the most beautiful person on this earth. You're not fat; actually, I think you're a little too skinny." Sakura looked up at Lee, "Too skinny? That's not possible. I wish I looked like Ino." Oh no, not this again. When Sakura started talking and comparing herself with Ino, there was nothing Lee could do. And soon, she would switch from Ino to Sasuke, talking about how he had let her down.

'I need a break from this.' Lee thought tiredly. Sakura was still going on about how much her life sucked at the moment. Lee rubbed his left eye, trying to hold back a yawn. Sleep was rare these days, with so many things going on, he had about no time to relax. When he wasn't helping Sakura or thinking out new training-methods for his team, his head, mind and being was all focused on one thing; how to get Gaara to speak with him again.

"Sakura-san, calm down. Like I said, everything will be fine. The baby will be okay, there's nothing to worry about," he said and patted Sakura's back reassuringly. She pushed Lee away and stared at him, "The baby? I don't want to hear about the baby! It's not born and it's already driving me crazy." Lee smiled softly, "You need to take it easy. To relax." Sakura stroke her stomach absentmindedly. "Relax? How can I? Wherever I turn I see something that reminds me of the baby." Lee cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit. "It cannot be that bad." Sakura pouted, "No, it is worse."

Lee smiled faintly and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Would you feel tempted by a walk in the park? We can get some fresh air and talk things through." Sakura thought for a while. "But it's windy outside, and I don't have any jackets that would fit." Lee grunted to himself. Her stomach hadn't grown any bigger; it was all just in her mind. But he didn't say against her, if she wanted to be fat, he wouldn't stop her.

So Sakura borrowed one of Lee's old sweaters. A big green thing that could easily have been mistaken for a tent. Sakura had looked through Lee's wardrobe and found that this hoodie had been 'exactly what she had been looking for'. Lee had silently watched her drown in the over-the-top enormous sweater. But yeah, it was her life. She could wear it if she wanted. At least she wasn't eating sand or doing other crazy pregnant-things.

**Haven't updated in AGES. I'm so, so sorry. But I've been so busy with school and all the fuckers that go there. I hope someone will read this update, God, I hope someone still read my stuff. Again, I have to blame school for my inactivity, but we all know I could, if I really wanted, have updated this long ago. But to be honest I haven't been in the mood for writing. I haven't been in the mood for anything. Life's been a horrible mess of lies, cheating and teenage-dramas. Tell me; is there anything wrong with being female, having a high IQ, listening to Three Days Grace and wearing eyeliner? Just wondering because I've gotten the impression it is. At least the whole fucking school seem to hate me for it. **

_**But**_**, now that summer holiday's finally here I'll have the time to stay home and just write. I'll be wonderful. I absolutely love you guys, you really know how to make me happy. And I'm sorry for the awfully **_**short**_** update. You people must have been waiting for some really long stuff. But no worries, next chapter **_**will**_** be longer.**

**Feel free to review.**

2


End file.
